


Knotted

by JReed005



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dog Penis, Dog sex, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JReed005/pseuds/JReed005
Summary: Haley has a kinky fantasy about her pup, Titus
Kudos: 92





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! A few quick notes:   
> 1\. This work is original characters. I just pulled them out of my brain.  
> 2\. The characters will always be listed at the top of the fic, along with any relevant information  
> 3\. Please leave a comment if you would like to suggest a topic for me to write on 
> 
> Thanks! -J

Characters:  
Haley-Cis Female  
Zack-Haley’s boyfriend  
Titus-Male Black lab 

Haley lay on her couch reading, waiting for her boyfriend Zack to come home with dinner. Her stomach growled and she bit her lip rubbing it gently trying to ignore it. She focused on her book staring hard at the words but she just felt she was reading the same sentence over and over. She sighed and gave up, putting her bookmark in her book and places it on the coffee table as something banged in the kitchen. 

Haley rolled her eyes and got up walking into the kitchen. Just as she suspected, it was the couples black lab Titus, trying to get into his food container. She walked to him and pulled him back by his collar and shook her head. 

“Okay, okay dinner time I get it buddy” She said as she reached into the cabinet for his bowl and filled it with dry food.

Titus was a 2-year-old rescue dog. He had stolen their heart the first time Haley and Zack had visited the shelter. He was about 80 pounds and loved to play and go on runs with the couple. He wasn’t neutered because his previous owners had opted not to do the procedure and the Haley and Zack had just not had gotten around to scheduling it. The one problem that the couple had with Titus was he would constantly hump everything, especially them, which is exactly what he started doing when Haley moved to the counter to prepare his wet food. 

Haley blushed hard and bit her lip pushing Titus down as he humped her leg. She couldn’t deny she loved seeing his pink cock slip out of its sheath when he did this. She looked back at him wagging his tail and put down his food in front of him before cleaning up the kitchen. She looked back over at him as he ate, she could still see the tip of his pink cock poking out. She wanted to reach under him and stroke it, touch it, feel how thick it was. She had even recently bought a dildo that was shaped like a dog cock with a knot so she could fuck herself thinking about him mounting her. She put her hand between her legs, unsurprised to feel that she was very wet. 

“Good boy, Titus” she said as he finished his food.

She took away his empty bowl and he walked off going to find a toy. She put his bowl in the sink and turned down the hallway sneaking into her room, shutting her door partway. Yanking her shorts and panties down she touched her wet pussy, running her fingers over her clit. 

“Fuck…” she moaned softly.

She grabbed her canine dildo and sat on the edge of her bed and spread her legs rubbing her clit gently and started to finger herself. She pulled out her phone, looking at pictures and animations of dogs mounting and fucking other dogs and humans. She slowly slipped the dildo inside her pussy as she watched. Moaning loudly she fucked herself with it. 

She lay back on the bed pounding her pussy with the dildo, watching the videos on her phone before she felt herself getting close to cumming. She shoved the dildo deep into her knotting herself with it yelling Titus’ name loudly as she came. 

She could hear Titus’ paws hitting the floor as he trotted towards her room. He must have thought she was calling him when she came. She opened her eyes, her pussy still clenching around the knotted dildo, and Titus was standing there, panting and sniffing the air. He walked over cautiously and nuzzled right between her legs. 

Haley's heart started to beat fast but she stayed still. Titus started licking her pussy gently his big tongue lapping up her cum. She moaned loudly closing her eyes greatly enjoying the feeling. 

Suddenly the front door opened. 

“Haley? I’m home baby” called Zack.

Haley's heart pounded. She pulled the dildo out of her and shoved Titus away. She pulled her panties and shorts back up smoothing out the sheets on the bed before shoving the dildo in her underwear drawer. 

“Coming honey!” she called as she walked out of the room followed into the kitchen. Zack was putting out the take out food on the counter. He smiled at her and pulled her close kissing her gently. 

“Hi, honey. What have you been up to?” he asked 

“Oh, nothing” Haley replied blushing hard and glancing at Titus.


End file.
